


Dancing

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Episode Related, Fluff, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-02
Updated: 2003-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Just how did Brian and Justin manage to have such a perfect 'Last Dance' at the prom?





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The soft clicking of keys barely registered over the stereo playing very, very low in the background. He yawned and scrubbed at his face for a moment. It was so much quieter here than at Deb's house. He loved Debbie and was forever grateful that she had agreed to take him in. There was no way he could have returned home and lived under his father's rules and, unfortunately, there was no way he could have stayed here living under Brian's rules. 

He even sort of thought of Deb as another parent. She could be just as strict as his mom, not tolerating the violation of her rules, but she was there for him when he needed to talk or even just vent. She understood and tolerated things about him that he knew his mom was still struggling to accept. 

But she wasn't really his mom and her house wasn't his parents' home. At home, if he closed his door he could practically blast his stereo without worry that it would bother anyone. At Deb's the walls were so thin, if he sneezed in Michael's old room Vic or Deb would yell "Bless you!" from the kitchen downstairs. 

He had surprised himself by sometimes craving quiet. Vic was home nearly all the time and the television was on most of the time during the day and night. 

So sometimes he would retreat here, though only after he was certain that Brian was alone and in the mood for company. And not just in bed. That surprised him too. That Brian, the man who seemed to live in the bars and nightlife of Liberty Avenue, might enjoy quiet company at times as well. Hell, he had never been more surprised than to find that Brian enjoyed such mundane things as Scrabble. Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised though, Brian was highly intelligent; he respected intelligence. 

But what surprised him the most was dancing with Brian. Not just dancing like they did at Babylon, freely moving and interpreting the beat and rhythm of the music, but dancing. Real dancing.... 

*** 

Shoulders and hips brushing together a few times, they finished cleaning up in the kitchen. "So what do you want to do now?" He hung the towel under the sink and was mildly surprised to find Brian's hand on his as he turned around. "What?" He laughed as he was led into the living room area and then pulled against the taller man. 

"Let's dance." They moved with the song, with the beat. He loved dancing with Brian. When they danced together at Babylon, even in the midst of a crowded dance floor, he could pretend that it was just the two of them. The next song started and the beat was different so their style changed. He laughed when Brian quirked an eyebrow and imitated Emm's 'Come to Jesus' moves for a moment or two. This was a side that very few ever saw of Brian, the lighthearted, fun side. 

The CD player clicked and a new cd started playing. The music was very different, very retro. Not usually Brian's preference. They had paused as the CDs changed, catching their breath. Justin thought for a moment that Brian would move to grab the remote and change the CD, but he saw a twinkle in those changeable eyes. 

"May I have this dance?" Justin wasn't certain how to react to that. He just blinked as Brian put his right hand on Justin's waist and took Justin's right hand in his left. The first few steps were hesitant. He felt stiff and awkward as he tried to mirror Brian's footwork; his eyes fixed on their bare feet. 

"Relax." He looked up and saw the encouragement and gentle amusement in Brian's eyes. "It's just a dance." So he relaxed a little and let his body react to Brian's movements without as much thought. It was kind of fun, actually. 

They didn't do anything too complicated at first. Brian skillfully maneuvered them around the loft, avoiding furniture with seemingly little effort. He stepped on Brian's toes at one point, but not hard and Brian just grinned that sly smile and he forgot to feel embarrassed. 

The song had to end eventually and as it drew to a close Brian murmured, "And now a spin," and he let the older man raise their joined hands and he did a couple of spins. They weren't graceful. He realized only later they probably would have been better if he'd been wearing shoes. But he and Brian laughed somewhat breathlessly as the next song started. 

Then the dance was forgotten as his mouth was suddenly devoured by Brian's. He moaned into the kiss and pressed himself against the body he loved. No, make that the body of the man he loved. 

*** 

He glanced over at the man illuminated by the soft glow of the computer screen. He had lost track of the number of times they had danced here in the months since that 'first dance'. It didn't happen every time he came over. It didn't even happen every time they danced. But the dances had become special to him and he thought they were special to Brian as well. The older man never questioned when he took to bringing an extra pair of shoes with him, hard-soled shoes great for dancing. Just in case. 

A soft sound from Brian drew his eyes back to the man. He was rolling his neck and Justin could hear the vertebrae snap back in place as Brian raised his arms over his head and stretched. He winced in sympathy. He knew Brian had been doing research on the web in relation to cancer. He knew despite Brian's show of indifference to the sympathies of everyone upon learning that Jack Kinney was dying that Brian was hurting. Hurting in a way that even Justin could not completely understand because his relationship with his father was very different than Brian's. 

He decided he deserved a break from studying and that Brian needed a break as well from his research. Justin closed his history book and set it on top of his backpack. He slipped on his shoes and moved to the stereo system. He checked what CDs were loaded and pressed play. 

"You should take a break." He tugged an unresisting Brian from behind the computer desk. "Let's dance." 

Brian was barefoot, but he no longer worried about stepping on his partner's toes. The first music was the same sort of they enjoyed dancing to at Babylon and within a few minutes he could see the tension slowly draining from Brian's shoulders. His eyes remained dark though. Justin wished there was more he could do, but he knew better than to push. He had been careful to not place any real demands upon the older man lately as it seemed to take very little to set him off. Hell, he'd been surprised when Brian had suggested he come over for the weekend to study and hang out. 

The CD ended. When the next one started Brian just quirked an eyebrow and they started to dance. But as they passed by a shelf with the music system remote, Brian grabbed it and paused the music. "Let's do this right." He just stood in surprise as he watched the older man move to the bedroom and come out a few moments later with his boots on. Brian smiled again, this time the smile reaching his eyes. He grabbed the remote and started the song again. 

'You can dance  
Every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye  
Let him hold you tight  
You can smile  
Every smile for the man  
Who held your hand  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
But don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me.'


End file.
